Major Derlin
Major Derlin, 2nd Lord Clabburn of Hoth is a Rebel officer serving on the ice planet Hoth. When Han Solo went out to search for the missing Commander Luke Starkiller, Derlin entered a bet with Lieutenant Alder. Alder bet his lordship of the northwest reaches of the Clabburn Range and a wampa pelt that neither would come back alive, losing it when Solo and Starkiller were both found alive later. After taking the Clabburn Range, Derlin became increasingly obsessed with it, asking for more troops to defend it in the Imperial invasion of Hoth. He was last seen on Hoth trying to rally troops to defend the range as their position was overrun by the Imperial walkers. Having escaped Hoth, Derlin led the ground mission on the forest moon of Endor, rescuing Han from a Forest Trooper during the assault on the shield generator. The Enemy Let Slip Since the Rebels blew up the Peace Moon, they'd been on the run evacuating several bases with the Imperials suspiciously close on their heels, but managed to stay hidden on the ice world of Hoth for the past two years. One late afternoon on Hoth, Luke was riding a tauntaun while patrolling a sector outside the Rebel base, Han was riding another tauntaun patrolling a different sector, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Princess were in the command centre of the Rebel base, while Chewbacca was in the hangar working on repairs to the Millennium Falcon. At the hangar, Princess, Chewbacca, R2, and 3PO were all together along with a couple of Rebel officers, Lieutenant Alder and Major Derlin. Alder bet Derlin Alder's lordship of the northwest reaches of the Claburn range that neither Han nor Luke would make it back alive. Derlin told Alder that was a sucker's bet, but took it when Alder also threw in his wampa pelt. Princess asked them to volunteer to take a hoverplane to go look for Han and Luke. Derlin balked at this because Luke pulled apart Derlin's every possession, interrogated Derlin at length on three separate occasions, and printed fliers with Derlin's face and the question, "Is this the traitor?" Princess said that wasn't personal since Luke did that to everyone. At the Rebel base hangar the next day, Major Derlin wanted to send a platoon to protect the Claburn Range, but Captain Valdez told Derlin not to be an idiot. Han and Chewbacca were working on repairing the Millennium Falcon. Chewbacca didn't think it was ready for such a hasty departure. Han insisted it'd be okay once the hyperdrive was- Han was interrupted midsentence as the hyperdrive he'd been working on made a loud kaboom. Princess reached the command centre as Rebel Troopers prepared to defend the base (some of them reluctantly went to defend the Claburn Range because Derlin ordered them to). R2 announced he'd spreadsheeted an evacuation schedule and told Rieekan that as the ranking officer, he needed to be on the first transport and he'd better hurry as it was ready to leave. Rieekan arrogantly declared that droids didn't give orders, he, Rieekan, gave orders and he was staying! 3PO said, "Well played, Artoo." R2 replied, "Shhh!" At the perimeter, a Rebel Trooper announced the last transport was leaving in eleven minutes and they should pull out. Major Derlin, 2nd Lord Claburn tried to give a rousing speech to the others to stand their ground and defend the Claburn Range that he just won in a bet. The other Rebel Troopers were having none of that nonsense and retreated. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters